Mi Corazón Por Siempre Tuyo
by Dokusho
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sido diferente, si todo lo ocurrido ese día no hubiera sucedido de la forma que todos conocemos. Que hubiera ocurrido con Orihime y Ulquiorra si él siguiera vivo. Cuáles son los sentimientos que tiene hacia el Espada


_**Bueno esta historia la escribi despues de ver el capitulo en el que muere Ulquiorra. El es uno de mis personajes favoritos y se merecia que escriba una historia sobre el. NO se exactamente porque metí a Orihime pero debo admitir que forman una muy tierna pareja. Espero que lo disfruten es mi segunta historia desde que tengo una cuenta. Espero subir más. Disfruten**_

_**Los personajes como deben saber son propiedad de Tite-Sama y que esto es solo una historia fuera de la trama original. (Lo dice todo los fans de Bleach, pero no se para que sirve exactamente U-U, hay que aceptar que no nos pertenecen)**_

_**Dokusho**_

* * *

><p><strong>Mi Corazón Por Siempre Tuyo<strong>

Imágenes rodeaban su cabeza, un Ichigo diferente, perdido con ese cuerpo de hollow, con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. Un Ishida lastimado a causa del Espada que ahora se encontraba en el suelo a punto de recibir el golpe final por parte del tan apreciado Kurosaki-kun. Una gran luz roja invadió su vista evitando ver, de repente, una mano apareció frente a ella. Levanto su mirada y ahí estaban esos ojos color esmeralda que hasta esos momentos la habían observado. Estiro su mano para tocar la de él, pero no la alcanzaba. A punto del roce de ambos, la mano de Ulquiorra empezó a convertirse en polvo hasta el punto que todo el cuerpo del Espada desapareció.  
>Una luz blanca la cegó y cuando poco a poco volvía su vista a la normalidad noto que se encontraba en su habitación y que todo lo que había visto fue un horrible recuerdo.<br>Orihime se sentía devastada. Admitía que se sentía terrible por haber provocado el choque entre el Espada y, hasta ahora amado, Kurosaki-kun. Ella no quería que se enfrentaran por miedo a que Ichigo muera, pero también porque no quería ver a Ulquiorra lastimado, Kurosaki era demasiado fuerte cuando se lo proponía.  
>En su estadía en "Las Noches" había conocido a un preocupado y frío Ulquiorra, pero a la hora de su muerte, lo único que el ojiverde deseaba era un corazón y que la apreciaba.<br>Se encontraba en su cama aún recordando el momento que casi toco la mano del Espada y se desvaneció frente a sus ojos. Debía admitir que quería mucho a Kurosaki y que siempre quiso estar a su lado y nunca quiso verlo muerto; pero después de la muerte de Ulquiorra comprendió que su corazón solo le pertenecía al Espada y que él lo reclamaba, pero ese día solo estaba sumida en el falso sentimiento que tenía hacia un amigo que la cuidaba, que no pudo evitar la muerte de Ulquiorra.  
>Si ella tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo hubiera convencido al ahora dueño de sus pensamientos que no se enfrentara a Ichigo y que ella a cambio le entregaría el corazón que el tanto anhelaba. Quería en ese momento tenerlo frete a ella y pedirle perdón por ocasionar su muerte y confesarle que quería estar junto a él. Ella no sabía exactamente si él la amaba como ella empezó a serlo desde su llegada al Hueco Mundo, pero sabía que la apreciaba de una u otra manera.<br>Luego de dos años de la caída de Aizen, Ichigo estaba con Rukia, pero ella no salió lastimada como todos sus amigos creían por la unión de estos. No. A ella le gustó Kurosaki-kun, siempre lo querrá pero los sentimientos hacía él no eran los mismos. Estaba feliz por los dos Shinigamis pero en ese momento deseaba a una persona. A la persona que deseaba un corazón y que ella tanto anhelaba entregárselo.  
>Orihime tiene en claro que Ulquiorra nunca volverá y que tiene que seguir adelante, pero solo desea una cosa antes de continuar su camino, escuchar una vez más su voz.<br>-Ulquiorra-estaba de pie junto a la ventana, observaba la luna-como me encantaría volver a oírte, sentirte, verte. Aunque trato y trato, tu voz no la puedo recordar. Recuerdo tus ojos, tu cabello, tu mirada seria y fría que podría volver loco a cualquiera, esa mirada dulce que me diste los últimos segundos de tu vida; pero tu voz se ha ido de mi mente, de mi corazón, y mi corazón anhela tanto volver a oírla-Cerró los ojos para volver a intentar lo que había hecho siempre para recordar su tonada tan fría que tenía el pelinegro. Nada.  
>Resignada se acostó en su cama y pidió porque el sueño le devolviera un poco de paz.<br>Una luz blanca apareció ante sus ojos. Un sueño comenzaba.  
>Se encontraba en un lugar tan blanco que daba paz, comenzó a caminar. Se detuvo en seco y miro sus ropas, era las que vistió esa vez que ella estuvo aprisionada por Aizen. Sonrió y continuó con su caminata.<br>Vio una silueta a lo lejos, sorprendida aceleró sus pasos hasta el punto de correr. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ya casi la alcanzaba. Se detuvo de a poco y se quedó observando esa silueta que tenía solo a centímetros.  
>-eto…-sonrió. La silueta comenzó a voltearse-Hace tiempo que no te veo con esas ropas.<br>-Mujer, yo con las que llevas tú, tampoco te he visto hace tanto tiempo-dijo frío, pero una media sonrisa se formo en la comisura de sus labios.  
>-Anhelaba verte-el asintió-Aun que sea una vez.<br>-Perdona mi tardanza, pero apenas escuchaba un susurro cuando pronunciabas mi nombre. Pero acá estoy porque al fin te he escuchado. ¿Qué era lo que tanto querías decirme?  
>-Bueno…-Orihime comenzó a sonrojarse. Pronto se puso seria como el siempre hizo. Se acerco a él, comenzándolo a poner incómodo-Lo único que quiero decir es que me he sentido culpable de tu muerte. Que he sido una tonta, me demoré en darme cuenta de lo que sentía y te he llamado para decirte eso.<br>-Solo para eso me has llamado-volteó el rostro mirando por su hombro derecho.  
>-No-sonrió la pelinaranja- También te he llamado porque…-toco el pecho del ex Espada, haciendo que el voltease los ojos a la joven pero sin mover la cabeza-Quería que sepas que mi corazón-tocó su pecho-te pertenece-toco el pecho de Ulquiorra, donde, extrañamente, no tenía el agujero-y que está en tus manos-el ojiverde la miro sorprendido-Y no he podido estar en paz porque nunca te lo dije, pero ahora ya está. Espero que aceptes esta entrega que te estoy dando y...-sorprendiéndolo, ella levanto el rostro mostrando su gran sonrisa. Él pudo notar una leves lagrimas que se le escapaban a la pelinaranja-Lo sepas cuidar.<br>-Mujer-no sabía que responder.  
>-Sé que esto es un simple sueño, pero es tan real que necesitaba confesártelo. No sé si me quieres o qué pero necesitaba decirlo todo. No soy la mejor persona pero…-fue interrumpida por un abrazo de parte del ex Espada.<br>-Gracias-Orihime aceptó el abrazo y se aferro fuertemente a él-Muchas Gracias, Mujer.  
>-Quisiera que esto nunca acabe y que no fuera un sueño, que estuvieras junto a mí y no tan lejos-comenzaron a salir más lagrimas por parte de Orihime.<br>-Lo sé-continuó abrazándola-pero ya es tiempo de irme-se alejo un poco de ella y la tomó por los hombros-continua con tu vida, haz lo que siempre desees, hasta fuerte y sobre todo cuida tu corazón, es lo más importante que tiene un ser vivo. Es tiempo de que me vaya, pero ten en mente que ahora estoy feliz por saber que tu corazón me pertenece, pero este corazón que es mío, también debes compartirlo con los seres que más amas-le regalo una sonrisa a la ojigris-es tiempo de que me vaya. Hasta pronto, Inoue Orihime-le beso la mejilla.  
>-Hasta pronto, Ulquiorra-unos gritos la despertaron de ese sueño.<p>

-¡Orihime-San!-gritó Matsumoto-ya estamos aquí.  
>-No tan alto-dijo una ojivioleta-le darás un paro cardíaco-Volteó a ver a la pelinaranja que comenzaba a abrir los ojos-Buenos días, Orihime.<br>-Oh, Buenos Días, Kuchiki-san, Rangiku-San-la pelinaranja comenzó a sobarse los ojos para poder despertar completamente.  
>-Te quedaste dormida. Levántate, Cámbiate y vayamos de una vez a comprar esa ropa nueva que me prometiste. También traje a tu mejor amiga-refiriéndose a Rukia-¡Vamos!<br>-Sí, claro. Me cambió y vamos.  
>Las jóvenes salieron del departamento de Orihime y comenzaron a caminar. La pelinaranja no decía palabra alguna. Una broma por parte de la voluptuosa mujer hacia la pelinegra hizo que la última comenzara a perseguirla. Orihime sonreía.<br>Por instinto miro al cielo, aun quedaba parte de la luna por lo temprano que era. Sonrío y se acordó de lo sucedido hacia ya unas horas.  
>-Siempre estarás en mi corazón-cerró los ojos y se tocó el pecho-Ulquiorra. <p>

* * *

><p>Espero que les hay gustado, porque a mi si me encanto. Le dije a mi ototo que era de otra persona cuando se la leí (es que como hermano nunca dice lo que yo quiero o espero escuchar) y le dijo que le encanto. KYAAA!<p>

ototo: Me encanto, ahora leeme la tuya nee-san  
>Dokusho: Si pero espera que la arreglo antes de subirla.<br>ototo: No ahora!  
>Dokusho: (la comencé a leer)<br>ototo: se parece al de la chica que me leiste hace unos segundos.¬¬  
>Dokusho: Noooo O-OU<br>ototo: ¬¬ Yo creo que te copiaste de ella.  
>Dokusho: Eso claro que no, yo no me copio de nadie. Es mia.<br>ototo: Lo sabía :D  
>Dokusho: SI es mia, no te lo dije porque sabía que me ibas a decir que era mala y como "escritora" no me gusta que me digan eso.<br>ototo: Te quedó muy bien, Nee-san  
>Dokusho: Arigatou gozaimasu!<br>ototo: (mirando fuera de tu computadora) Ahora déjale un review, porque si no nee-san se deprime y no escribe más ¬¬. Solo apreta el boton de abajo y listo. Pero no dejen reviews pobres, comenten un poquito más o sino usaré mi bankai, no es una amenaza pero deberían dejar uno aunque sea.  
>Dokusho: ESO DE LOS REVIEWS DEBO DECIRLO YO! #¬¬. No los amenaces, ya veo que no dejan nada.<br>ototo: es que si no te deprimes y yo te tengo que aguantar.  
>Dokusho: (sonrojada) No me deprimo (admito que si)<br>ototo: Ahora nos despedimos y nos vemos cuando esta vaga decida escribir mas seguido. Sayonara!  
>Dokusho: Peace &amp; Love, YO!<p> 


End file.
